1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material, more particularly, to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material which provides a stable magenta color image inhibited from light fading when it is subjected to light exposure for a long period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that by the color development of a silver halide color photographic material an oxidized aromatic primary amine color developing agent is reacted with a coupler to form a dye, such as an indophenol, an indoaniline, an indamine, an azomethine, a phenoxazine, a phenazine and the like, thus forming a color image. In this method, a subtractive color process is ordinarily used for color reproduction wherein blue, green and red sensitive silver halide emulsions and complementary color (i.e., yellow, magenta and cyan, respectively) forming couplers are associated with each other. For example, a coupler of the acylacetanilide or dibenzoylmethane type is used for forming a yellow color image, a coupler of the pyrazolone, pyrazolobenzimidazole, cyanoacetophenone or indazolone type is used for forming a magenta color image and a coupler of the phenolic type, such as a phenol and a naphthol, is used for forming a cyan color image.
Color images tend to fade upon exposure to light for long periods of time. In particular, the fading of magenta color images by light is a serious problem with maintaining a color photograph stable without changes during storage for long periods of time.
Several attempts have been made to improve the light fastness of magenta color images which are formed from 5-pyrazolone couplers. For instance, they include a method in which an ultraviolet absorbing agent capable of protecting the color image from the action of ultraviolet rays is incorporated in a color photographic material, a method in which the structure of the coupler is appropriately modified so as to provide a dye which is stable to light per se, a method using a light fastness improving agent which inhibits the decomposition of the dye caused by light, and the like. Many means for improving the light fastness of magenta color images are known, some of which are described in the following.
(I) The incorporation of an alkyl hydroquinone into a photographic layer is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,336,327, 2,360,290, 2,403,721, 2,418,613, 2,704,713, 2,728,659, 2,732,300 and 2,735,765. Some of these compounds are described as being effective for stabilizing a color image. PA0 (II) The use of an .alpha.-tocopherol is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,290. PA0 (III) The use of a 6-hydroxychroman derivative as a light fastness improving agent is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,300. PA0 (IV) The use of a 5-hydroxycoumaran derivative as a light fastness improving agent is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,050. PA0 (V) The use of a hexahydrodibenzofuran-5-ol tricyclic compound as a light fastness improving agent is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,627. PA0 (VI) The use of a 6,6'-dihydroxy-4,4,4',4'-tetramethylbis-2,2'-spirochroman derivative as a light fastness improving agent is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,337. PA0 (VII) A method for improving light fastness using a sterically hindered phenol as a coupler solvent is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,909. PA0 (VIII) The use of an alkoxy phenol as a light fastness improving agent is described in German patent application (OLS) No. 2,146,668. PA0 (IX) A method for improving the light fastness of color images formed using a 5-pyrazolone coupler in which a 6-hydroxychroman or a 4-substituted phenol derivative is bonded to a coupler skeleton as a light fastness improving group is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,429. PA0 (X) A method for improving the light fastness of color images using a coupler in which a 2-(2'-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole derivative is bonded to a coupler skeleton is described in German patent application (OLS) No. 2,216,578. PA0 (XI) The use of a phenol derivative, a bisphenol derivative or a polyphenol derivative as a light fastness improving agent is described in Japanese patent publications Nos. 31625/1973, 31626/1973, and 31256/1973 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,455), Japanese patent applications (OPI) Nos. 26133/1973, 6338/1975, 6339/1975, and 134326/1974 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,765. PA0 (XII) A method for improving the light fastness of color images using an ultraviolet absorbing agent in combination with a phenol derivative is described in Japanese patent publication No. 26138/1974 and Japanese patent application (OPI) No. 23822/1975. PA0 (XIII) The use of a hydantoin derivative and a piperidine derivative as light fastness improving agents is described in German patent applications (OLS) Nos. 2,126,187 (Japanese patent publication No. 20973/1974) and 2,126,954 (Japanese patent publication No. 20974/1974 and Japanese patent application (OPI) No. 37635/1972). PA0 (XIV) A method for improving the light fastness of color images in addition to decreasing stain (mainly yellow stain) in non-image areas and improving the stability of a coupler using a 3-anilino type magenta coupler in combination with a phenolic compound having an ether bond at the 4-position and a nucleus-substituted hydroquinone compound is described in German patent application (OLS) No. 2,420,066 (Japanese patent application (OPI) No. 134327/1974). PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-{3-[.alpha.-(2,4-di-tertamylphenoxy)butyramido] benzamido}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-[3-(.alpha.-ethoxycarbonyloctadecanamido)benzam ido]-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4-Dimethyl-6-chlorophenyl)-3-{3-[(2,4-di-tert-amylphenoxy)acetamido]be nzamido}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-{3-[(2,4-di-tert-amylphenoxy)acetamido]benzamid o}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline-4-yl-benzylcarbonate PA0 1-[4-(4-tert-amylphenoxy)phenyl]-3-[.alpha.-(4-tert-amylphenoxy)propionamid o]-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-(2-chloro-5-tetradecanamido)anilino-5-oxo-2-pyr azoline PA0 1-(2,6-Dichloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-{2-chloro-5-[.alpha.-(2,4-di-tert-amylph enoxy)butyramido]anilino}-4-phenylthio-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,6-Dichloro-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-{3-[.alpha.-(3-n-pentadecylphenoxy)butyr amido]benzamido}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4-Dimethyl-6-chlorophenyl)-3-{3-[.beta.-dodecyloxycarbonyl)propionamid o]benzamido}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-{2-chloro-5-[.alpha.-(4-methoxyphenoxy)tetradec anamido]anilino}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-{3-[.alpha.-(2,4-di-tert-amylphenoxy)butyramido ]benzamido-4-imidazolyl}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-{2-chloro-5-[.alpha.-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydro xyphenoxy)tetradecanamido]anilino}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,6-Dichloro-4-methylphenyl)-3-{3-[(3-n-pentadecylphenoxy)acetamido]benz amido}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-{.gamma.-[2-hydroxy-3-(2-benzotriazolyl)-5-n-pe ntylphenyl]butyramido}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-{2-chloro-5-[.beta.-dodecyloxycarbonyl)ethylcar bonyl]anilino}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-[3-(dodecylureido)benzamido]-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-[.alpha.-(2,4-di-tert-amylphenoxy)butyramido]-4 -pentafluorobenzamido-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,6-Dichloro-4-tetradecyloxycarbonylphenyl)-3-(2-chloro-5-methoxycarbony lanilino)-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-(.alpha.-carboxymethyl-n-2-eicosenamido)benzami do-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-{4-[(2,4-Di-tert-amylphenoxy)acetamido]phenyl}-3-(3-acetamido-benzamido)- 5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-{3-[(2-tetradecyl-4-chlorophenoxy)acetamido]ben zamido}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4-Dimethyl-6-chlorophenyl)-3-{3-[.alpha.-(2,4-di-tert-amylphenoxy)buty ramdio]phenylureido}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-{3-[.alpha.-(2,4-di-tertamylphenoxy)butyramdio] benzamido}-4-phenylsulfonamido-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-{2-chloro-5-[.alpha.-(3-tertbutyl-4-hydroxyphen oxy)tetradecanamido]anilino}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-{2-chloro-5-[.beta.-(2,2-dimethyl-6-hydroxy-7-t ert-octyl-4-chromanyl)propionamido]anilino}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 2-{3-[.alpha.-(2,4-Di-tert-amylphenoxy)butyramido]benzamido}-7-chloropyrazo lo-[1,5a]-benzimidazole PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-{[2-chloro-5-(3,5-dicarboxyphenoxy-acetamido)]a nilino}-4-[(4-N-methyl-N-octadecyl-sulfamoyl)phenoxy]-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2-Methylphenyl)-3-(3,5-dicarboxyanilino)-4-(3-octadecylcarbamoylphenylth io)-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,6-Dichloro-4-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-3-{3-[.alpha.-(3-pentadecylphenoxy )butyramido]benzamido}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-{3-[(2,4-di-tert-amylphenoxy)acetamido]benzamid o}-4-(4-methoxyphenylazo)-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-(2-chloro-5-tetradecanamidoanilino)-4-(3-methyl -4-hydroxyphenylazo)-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 1-(2,4,6-Trichlorophenyl)-3-{2-chloro-5-[3-(2-dodecylcarbamoylethylthio)pro panamido]anilino}-5-oxo-2-pyrazoline PA0 4-(4-Methoxyphenylthio)phenol PA0 Ethyl gallate PA0 2,2'-Dihydroxy-5,5'-dimethyldiphenylsulfoxide PA0 3,3'-Di-(tert-butyl)-2,2'-dihydroxy-5,5'-dimethyldiphenyldisulfide PA0 3,3'-Di-(tert-butyl)-2,2'-dihydroxy-5,5'-dimethyldiphenylsulfone PA0 2,2'-Cyclohexylidenebis-(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol) PA0 2,6-Bis-(3-tert-butyl-2-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)-4-methylphenol PA0 2,6-Di-tert-butyl-4-(.beta.-n-octyloxycarbonylethylthiomethyl)phenol PA0 2-Tert-butyl-4-octyloxyphenol PA0 1,4-Bis-[3-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionyloxy]butane PA0 Octadecyl (3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate PA0 4-{[4,6-Bis-(ethylthio)-s-triazin-2-yl]amino}-2,6-di-tert-butylphenol PA0 Tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)phosphate PA0 2,2'-Isopropylidenebis-(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol) PA0 4,4'-Benzylidenebis-(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol) PA0 4,4'-Ethylidenebis-(2-n-octyl-5-methylphenol) PA0 2,6-Di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol PA0 4,4'-Bis-(2-tert-amyl-5-methylphenol) PA0 Tetrakis-[3-(4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butyl)phenylpropionylmethyl]urethane PA0 2,2'-Methylenebis-(5-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol) PA0 2,2'-Isobutylidenebis-(4-methoxyphenol) PA0 2,6-Di-tert-butyl-.alpha.-dimethylamino-p-cresol PA0 2,2-Dimethyl-4-methyl-6-hydroxy-7-tert-octylchroman PA0 2-Methyl-2-n-octyl-6-hydroxy-7-tert-butylchroman PA0 2,2-Dimethyl-4-isopropyl-5-methyl-6-hydroxy-7-methoxychroman PA0 2-Methyl-2-n-octyl-4-[.delta.-(N-methylcarbamoyl)butyl]-6-hydroxy-7-tert-bu tylchroman PA0 4,4,4',4'-Tetramethyl-6,6'-dihydroxy-7,7'-dimethyl-bis-2,2'-spirochroman PA0 2-(N-Butylanilino)-3-methyl-5-hydroxy-6-tert-octylcoumaran PA0 2-Morpholino-3,3-dimethyl-5-hydroxy-6-tert-butylcoumaran PA0 2,2-(.beta.,.beta.-Dimethyl)pentamethylene-7-cyclohexyl-6-hydroxychroman PA0 5a,6,7,7,9,9a-Hexahydro-5a-isopropyl-8-methyl-3-tert-octyl-5-dibenzofuranol PA0 2,2-(.beta.-Isopropyl)tetramethylene-7-tert-octyl-6-hydroxychroman PA0 2-(N'-Ethoxycarbonyl-N-piperazino)-3,3-dimethyl-6-tert-butyl-5-hydroxycouma ran PA0 4,4,4',4'-Tetramethyl-6,6'-dihydroxy-7,7'-di-tert-octyl-bis-2,2'-spirochrom an PA0 4,4,4',4'-Tetramethyl-6,6'-dihydroxy-7,7'-diphenyl-bis-2,2'-spirochroman PA0 2,2'-Dimethyl-6-hydroxy-7-n-dodecylthiochroman PA0 2,2-(.beta.,.beta.-Dimethyl)pentamethylene-7-tert-butyl-8-methyl-6-hydroxyc hroman PA0 2,2-Dimethyl-4-(.omega.-chlorononyl)-6-hydroxy-7-tert-butylchroman PA0 .alpha.-Tocopherol PA0 2-Tert-octyl-4,5-dimethylenedihydroxyphenol PA0 2-n-Dodecyl-4,5-trimethylenedihydroxyphenol PA0 2,2-Dimethyl-4-isopropyl-5,7-di-tert-butyl-6-hydroxychroman PA0 6,6'-Dihydroxy-4,4,4',4',5,5',7,7'-octamethyl-bis-2,2'-spirochroman PA0 6,6'-Dihydroxy-4,4,4',4'-tetramethyl-5,5',7,7'-tetra-tert-butyl-bis-2,2'-sp irochroman PA0 Bis-.beta.-phenylethylsulfide PA0 Bis-.beta.-n-octyloxycarbonylethylsulfide PA0 Bis-.beta.-dimethylaminoethylsulfide PA0 Bis-.beta.-hydroxyethylsulfide PA0 Bis-.beta.-amino-.beta.-carboxyethylsulfide PA0 Bis-.alpha.-methyl-.beta.-n-dodecyloxycarbonylethylsulfide PA0 Bis-.beta.-methyl-.beta.-n-octadecyloxycarbonylethylsulfide PA0 Bis-.beta.-ethoxycarbonylbutylsulfide PA0 Bis-.beta.-methylcarbonyloxyethylsulfide PA0 Bis-n-octadecyloxycarbonylmethylsulfide PA0 Bis-.beta.-cyanoethylsulfide PA0 Bis-.beta.-n-dodecyloxycarbonylethylsulfide PA0 Bis-.beta.-n-octadecyloxycarbonylethylsulfide PA0 Bis-.beta.-phenylethylsulfoxide PA0 Bis-.beta.-cyanoethylsulfoxide PA0 Bis-.beta.-n-octadecyloxycarbonylethylsulfoxide PA0 Bis-.beta.-(4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylphenyl)carbamoylethylsulfide PA0 Bis-(.beta.,.beta.-dimethyl-.beta.-n-octyloxycarbonylethyl)sulfide PA0 .beta.-Ethoxycarbonylethyl-.beta.'-m-pentadecylphenoxyethylsulfide PA0 (1) An organic solvent which has a low boiling point and is substantially insoluble in water such as methyl, ethyl, propyl or butyl acetate, isopropyl acetate, ethyl propionate, secondary butyl alcohol, ethyl formate, butylformate, nitromethane, nitroethane, carbon tetrachloride, chloroform, and the like. PA0 (2) A water soluble organic solvent such as methyl isobutyl ketone, .beta.-ethoxyethylacetate, Carbitol acetate (diethyleneglycol monoacetate), methoxytriglycol acetate, acetyl acetone, diacetone alcohol, butyl Carbitol, methyl Carbitol, methyl ethyl ketone, methanol, ethanol, acetonitrile, dimethylformamide, dioxane, and the like. It is desirable for the solvent to have a sufficiently low water content so as to not adversely affect the solubility of the coupler, light fastness improving phenolic agent, synergistic light fastness improving agent and nucleus substituted hydroquinone used. Generally, no more than about 10% water (based on the weight of total solvent present) is desired.
Of these methods for improving the light fastness of color images, those described in (I), (II), (VIII), (X), (XI), (XII) and (XIII) provide insufficient results with respect to the light fastness of magenta color images. On the other hand, by the methods described in (III), (IV), (V), (VI), (VII), (IX) and (XIV), the light fastness of magenta color images is improved in comparison with the other prior art methods, but light fastness is still insufficient.
Of a yellow color image, a cyan color image and a magenta color image, the former two have good light fastness which has been achieved by research over a long period of time. On the contrary, the light fastness of magenta color images is still insufficient, and, thus, it has been desired in the art to further increase the light fastness of magenta color images so as to obtain a balance of the light fastness of the three colors. However, it has been considered by the art that a further improvement of the light fastness of magenta color images is extremely difficult and could not be attained. The present invention provides such a further improvement.